


1d25days challenge - day 2 - Cooking by Candlelight

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis tries to cook dinner, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 25 days challenge on Tumblr</p>
<p>Louis tries to cook for Nick but the power goes out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days challenge - day 2 - Cooking by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 25 days challenge on Tumblr, a fic in 500 words
> 
> prompt was - cooking, candlelights and ice crystals

Louis cursed as the hob refused to light; he’d tried the ignition switch and looked around his kitchen trying to remember where his lighter was or some matches, then remembered his hob was electric and not gas. His kitchen sides were covered in cooking paraphernalia and ingredients, he was determined to make this evening go well; he and Nick had been dancing around each other for years and he had finally got the courage together to take the initiative and had asked Nick over for dinner. It was common knowledge that he wasn’t Gordon Ramsey in the kitchen but he had a full-proof step-by-step guide from Harry and everything was ready, it just needed to be cooked.

Throwing his arms in the air and letting out a final curse, he left the war zone that was his kitchen and went to get ready. If all else failed they could order takeaway.

A quick shower and hair wash later and Louis was feeling less stressed about the meal but was now panicking about what to wear, he didn’t want to look too casual but at the same time he didn’t want to look too overdressed for a quiet dinner at home. In the end he went with the old staples of black jeggings and plain black jumper. It may have been from Top Man and he may have spent longer on his hair but no-one needed to know that.

Going back into the kitchen Louis tried to light the hob again, not much was happening. In an attempt to have something on the table, Louis got the salad out and put the wine in the ice-bucket. He fussed with the glasses and cutlery and questioned if chardonnay was something that went with Dominos. He picked a napkin up and was wondering if he should put them back in the drawer when the doorbell rang.

“Fuck its cold.” Nick cursed when Louis opened the door. “Think the power’s out down the road, traffic lights keep going out.”

Louis shut the door and took Nick’s coat from him and hung it up on the coat peg. “Great to see you too, you twat.” He smiled with a small blush on his cheeks which took some of the bite from his words. “So it’s not just my oven then, can’t get the thing to light.”

“Know how to use it?” Nick taunted as they entered the kitchen.

Louis whacked Nick’s arm and tried the ignition again but with no success. “Salad?” He asked with a smile just as the ceiling lights went off along with the glow from the oven clock.

“You know this is a lot more romantic than what I had planned.” Louis said as he poured Nick’s glass of wine, sat on the lounge floor with the warm glow of candles around them and ice crystals melting on the ice-bucket.

“Well I’m liking it.” Nick smiled back, leaning in to give Louis a small kiss. 

“So am I.” Louis smiled back.


End file.
